Ill
by Ready09Sette
Summary: Vergil reminisced how bad his conditions were, and how bad it affected his beloved. rated M, due to the slight implications of smex?


ILL

* * *

_So far in this life i'm living in... i always thought that i could somewhat be in peace at least. _

_But it turns out to be not so perfect it seems. _

_...Today, i knew... Over half a tenth of this soul was taken away bit... by bit._

Vergil sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes were wide. His face grew paler by the minute, too shocked of what he was hearing.

"...Pardon?" he mumbled. The doctor sitting on the chair in front of him had his hand on Vergil's shoulder, trying to comfort him somehow.

"I'm sorry... There is nothing i could do to stop it from spreading. It has taken control on most of your organs... It's completely damaged! This disease, Vergil... will accumulate even more if we try to remove them," he replied.

Tears were brimming, threatening to fall from his eyes. Vergil knew he must be strong in this.

_This happiness before i knew of this matter... was just too short..!_

The doctor continued, "Your body would be too weak to undergo its normal functions if you were to have organ transplants..."

"The disease is spreading too fast... it even disabled your marrow completely..." he pointed, looking at the results of Vergil's health on his notepad.

_To think that i would die over something so trivial... How am i supposed to live my happily ever after?_

The doctor stood up from the chair, silently sharing Vergil's sadness as he walked towards the door of Vergil's room in the hospital.

"I'm sorry Vergil... There is nothing i could do... If luck on your side, you will have approximately less than a week to live..." he called, walking out of the room, leaving Vergil stunned.

The pale white-haired slumped his tired weight on his bed, curling his body from the news he listened, the event of what's going to happen and the cold.

"...Dante..." he mumbled.

He clutched the sheets he laid on, snuggle them closer to him for warmth and to cry on to.

"Dante..." he mumbled again, tears were already soaking the sheets.

"...Dan...te..." he whispered.

Unknown to how many hours have he drifted to unconsciousness, but he surely have heard someone calling him back.

"...I'm here, Verge..." the voice said as he placed his warm hand on Vergil's forehead.

* * *

_"Vergil! Wait!" Dante shouted, jostling his shoulders to make his way through the crowds gathering in the City. _

_The other white-haired, practically had his hand covering his mouth. He was crying, his eyes were swelling as he stomped his way. Dante repeatedly called out to Vergil until he finally managed to grasp the other's hand and pulled him closer. Taking to notice how depressed he was, pained his heart._

_"...Vergil..." he mumbled, grasping his hold on both of Vergil's hands. _

_He ignored the eyes of the bystanders and the crowds passing by them, the only thing mattered to him right then, is his Vergil. The white clad in blue lowered his head down to the ground, letting his tears falling from his eyes. Dante shifted his right hand to cup Vergil's face, raising the other's head to grief what he had told. But Vergil had his eyes closed, the red swelling below his eyes, Dante observed, "Has he been crying overnight...?"_

_"...Just tell me why... at least one reason why you want to break up with me...? Is it because we're brothers...?" he asked, waiting patiently for Vergil to make his reply._

_The blue shook his head, and his voice croaked when he said, "...It's not... because of that..."_

_"But we've been together for so long...! Vergil... please tell me, what is bothering you?" He felt the need to pressure the blue, thinking the reason of this was small. _

_Vergil sniffed, feeling the grip on his hands slowly running loose and he took the chance to wipe his tears with his sleeves. He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, all red and tried to look straight at Dante's pleading eyes._

_"...I'm dying."_

_With that, Vergil left his brother stunned in the middle of the walking crowds and disappeared from Dante's sight._

* * *

Vergil slowly opened his eyes, massive headaches took its toll on him and noticed that Dante was sleeping beside him. The red sat on a chair, leaned his body over to the bed and placing his hand on top of Vergil's. The blue was in a sleeping position instead of curling on the edge of the bed, it seems that he was right. It was Dante's voice before he passed to sleep.

"...Dante..." he murmured, stroking the messy hair his brother usually keep.

He leaned on his pillows, looking at the disturbed face Dante wore. He remembered the time he saw his brother last until he felt a pang of guilt inside his heart.

_Though the pain i'm suffering hurts... But the sight i'm watching is even more painful than my illness..._

Vergil had his eyes closed when he felt the need to close his eyes from crying too much, but the hand he held slowly gripping tight. Dante was awake.

"Vergil..." he said, he abruptly sat at the edge of the bed as he helped his brother on his comfortable sitting position. Vergil silently thanked him, although he wanted to speak out to him, the face Dante used twinged his heart.

_It hurts that he already knew about it..._

But Vergil assured, giving Dante a sweet... vulnerable, tired smile, "...I'm all right... It's okay..."

He realized now too, the slight swell on Dante's eyes. Dante then slowly shifted to hug his brother's tired body, giving him the warmth they always shared since children.

_"We're brothers till death do us part!" a bubbly Dante cheered as he held his twin brother's hands._

_"You're making it sounded like we've married," a little Vergil pointed out as he sighed, but earned a huge smile from Dante. It means 'hell yeah.'_

_These memories... i don't want to lose them..._

_"...A ring?" Vergil said, fingering the silver ring Dante bought and gave him. _

_Dante showed his brother the identical ring, fitting on his wedding finger. Now he made Vergil realized, how extreme his love is for him. _

_"...I love you."_

_...Why can't i live longer...?_

_"Verge... wherever you go or whatever you will say, i will follow you and... keep telling you that i love you..." Dante said, kissing Vergil's hand on the bed they shared. _

_Though Vergil flustered or just went mad too much, but that night, even the slightest bit of embarrassment Dante struggling to confess just how much Vergil means to him, enlightened him the most._

_"...I know..." Vergil whispered as he placed a finger on Dante's lips._

_...Why... can't i just live with him...?_

_"Vergil... I love you..." Dante said, pounding on Vergil ever faster._

_"...D-Dante...! W-wait! Ah..." he moaned, feeling the ache due to the change of rhythm._

_"I can't...! I just love you too much...!" _

Vergil tried to ignore the disturbing feelings of leaving and love, making him even more confused until he bursts to tears.

_The thought of leaving him alone is just too painful...!_

Dante felt his brother's hands clutching the back of his shirt, hugging him even tighter until he felt where Vergil had leaned his head on was soaking with his tears. There was a massive throb he felt as he finally heard Vergil pouring his sadness out as he cried.

"I don't want to die...! I don't... want to die...!" he cried.

"I don't want to leave you...! I don't want to go just yet...!"

Dante hushed and calmed his brother down, rubbing and patting his back as he said, "...Verge, i'm here... i'm here for you... It's all right now..."

* * *

The red squinted his eyes open, feeling the slight sore on his arm when he realized Vergil was sleeping right beside him. He felt the need to kiss him right there, but there was something wrong with him. He's not breathing.

"Vergil?" Dante shook Vergil's body to wake him up but to no avail.

_Dante, i hope you can understand me once more about this... I haven't had the heart to leave you, but what can i do about it?_

_None of us both could live until forever dies... you know?_

"Vergil?!" he shouted as he furiously shook his brother to wake.

_I know you will be angry with me... for leaving you so soon. I never wanted to go, i never did._

__"Vergil..." he whispered as he cradled Vergil into his arms, placing his forehead on his brother's.

_The time that we've spent since children... were the best i've had in this short life of mine. _

__Dante noticed a small piece of letter, crumpled in Vergil's cold grip. He sadly moved to take it and flipped them open.

_Don't blame yourself. You never took anything from me._

__The doctor and the nurses then barged into the room, with supports and surviving options to try to regain back Vergil as Dante slipped down from the bed, slumped his back on a nearby wall as he read the letter.

"On three! One, two,- Clear!"

_Whatever happens today... just leave it be. Because i know... we will see each other again, right? Dante? _

_Though you may not aware of it... it was actually me who fell for you for the first time..._

__"...Vergil..." he breathed, switching to witness the limitless sound of beep, the motionless body of the brother he loved and the pale-blued face he adored.

_And now... i could finally say to you..._

__" ...'i just love you too much that it kills me'... " Dante read out the last sentence of Vergil's letter as a tear dropped from his face, when the doctor called out Vergil's time of death.

* * *

Yoho! XDD Hey, i'm back! XDD

It's been so long i haven't updated, but now here it is! This is probably the story that made my heart go '...awww...' Deliberately put a lot of OOCs'... don't you think?  
Anyways, read and review, tell me how you think about it! XDD

Ready, out!


End file.
